Your The Right Kind Of Wrong
by BlackPearl07
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been writing each other over the summer...not knowing who the other was. They developed a romance over the summer and it continued when they went back to Hogwarts for their 7th year. But when they get assigned to be temporarily mar
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok guys this is a bit scary I'm writing this one without Hermioneanddracoforever88…..nooooooo!!! But I think I can do it. I really hope you guys like this story I've got some good ideas. Well on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: this is the disclaimer for the whole story. No I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters.

It's so hard to concentrate lately, I know my grades are going down but I just keep wondering who you are…have we met before? Do we know each other? Is it possible that I'm in the same room as you right now? But in a way I know exactly who you are and that you're beautiful. I can already tell that you mean everything to me. When can we meet? Please let me know soon.

Love,  
Atticus03

Hermione Granger read this not over and over again on the computer in the library, she wished that they could meet but what if he was just toying with her feelings? She knew that she couldn't handle that. She began to reply when Harry and Ron walked in.

"Hey Mione" Harry said, and Hermione hurriedly closed the e-mail.

"Hey" she said shutting down the computer and standing up.

"You don't have to get off, we were just going to tell you that we're going to dinner if you want to come" Ron said.

"It's ok, I was done anyway, and I'd like to go with you" she said and they walked to the great hall.

Since it was their 7th year she wanted to spend as much time with Harry and Ron as she could. They walked in the great hall and sat down in their usual spot Harry and Hermione on one side and Ron on the other.

"I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts…it went by so fast" Harry said

"I know, I'm going to miss you guys so much" Hermione said holding back and tears that might form.

"Well let's not think about that now, we should just concentrate on the time we have left here and make the best of it" Ron said trying to comfort Hermione. Harry raised his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"To 7th year may it be the best one yet" he said, and they knocked glasses.

at the slytherin table

"So Draco what did you do this summer?" Blaise asked.

"Not much, I spent most of it at the library, on the computers" Draco admitted

"Why would you want to get on the computers?" Blaise asked with disgust.

"I wanted to see how the machines work…there quiet useful actually" he replied

"I swear Draco ever since you started talking to that girl….you've changed, does she even go to school here?" Blaise wondered.

"Yes she does, and I hope we can meet soon" Draco said in a strange dreamy voice.

"You haven't even met her yet and your already head over heels, your crazy" he said, but Draco didn't care he knew he was in love with this girl…wherever she was.

in the Gryffindor girls dorm

"Come on Ginny it's 12:00 in the morning we need to get to sleep, we've got classes tomorrow" Hermione pleaded.

"No you told me that you would tell me everything about this guy" Ginny said closing the curtains to her bed.

"Ok, ok, well I started getting really bored one day so I got on the computer at home and I got on a chat sight. I started talking to this guy his computer name is Atticus03. Well we kept talking and sending e-mails to each other and eventually we developed a sort of…romance" Hermione explained.

"Oh that's so sweet! Is he a muggle?" she asked interested.

"No, he said he was using a computer in the public library" she said.

"Hermione you have to meet him!" Ginny whispered excitedly.

"Eventually I will…just not yet" Hermione replied.

"This is so exciting!" Ginny said as Hermione got out of her bed and into the one beside it.

"It's not that big of a deal" Hermione reassured her, but was really more excited than Ginny was.

"Oh yes it is Hermione! This is huge!" Ginny squealed.

"SHHH!!"

"Oh yea..sorry" Ginny said

"It's ok, good night Ginny"

"Good night Hermione"

A/N: So what do you think? Is it off to a good start? Please tell me!

BlackPearl07 


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

A/N: thanks for the reviews you guys! You're the best! Just so you know I really suck at grammar and punctuation and stuff so I'm really sorry about that. Ok on with the next chapter!

"Hey Hermione" Ron said half asleep the next morning in the common room.

"Morning" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"Ready to go to breakfast?" Harry asked

"Sure" Hermione replied

All three of them walked to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron talking about quidditch of course and Hermione thinking about what she was going to write to Atticus03.

"Well if it isn't potty and the weasel…oh yes and little miss bucktooth" they heard a familiar voice drawl.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said anger rising in him.

"Oh come now potty…let's not get upset" Malfoy sneered.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione piped in.

"I was just going to the Great Hall, don't get your panties in a twist" Malfoy smirked "Or better yet do" he continued walking towards Hermione.

"Get away from her!" Harry and Ron shouted stepping in front of Hermione.

"Now gentlemen you don't want to get a detention on your first day of classes do you?"

All three of them turned their heads and saw their worst nightmare…..professor Snape.

"He started it, he was saying horrible things to Hermione" Ron said

"Now Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Granger looks perfectly fine to me" Snape said "Now go on to the Great Hall before you get into trouble" the three of them walked on and sat down.

"I hate Malfoy!" Ron vented.

"So do I" Hermione said calmly.

"I swear if her ever touches you or comes near you again I'll kill him" Harry said his face beet red.

"Harry don't be ridiculous! Just leave it be" Hermione told him. The bell rang.

"Great Double potions…with the slytherins" Ron complained.

"Well lets get it over with" Hermione said slowly getting up and walking in front of Harry and Ron. They took the steps down to the creepy potions room and took their seats.

"It is your 7th year, the most important of your career at Hogwarts. I already have a very important assignment for you. It not only makes you work for this class but helps you learn how it will be in the real world. We have chosen partners for you, and you and your partner will be married for one month. You will live on floor number 4, no student finds out about this floor until their 7th year. There are a total of 20 doors; inside each door will be a bedroom and bathroom a living room and a kitchen. Now the trick is that you and your partner have to make a potion and pour the potion in a vile beside each door on that floor. The one that opens is your room, but you must get the potion right. It may sound easy but there will be surprises and you must keep up with your studies. Are there any questions?" no one raised their hand "Alright then I will be calling out the groups now"

"I hope I get to be with you or someone I'm good friends with" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"Seamus and Parvati" Snape said both Parvati and Seamus looked disgusted.

"Blaise and Pansy" Blaise looked like he was going to be sick and Pansy was upset because she wasn't with her Dracie poo.

"Ron and Luna" Ron was a little scared Luna just starred into space.

"Harry and Cho" they both looked like they were going to do a flip.

"And finally Draco and Hermione" Snape finished, the whole class went silent, they just glanced at each other with hatred in their eyes. Harry and Ron glared at him.

"That must be a mistake!" Draco exclaimed.

"Well it's no tip toe through the tulips for me either" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid it's not, now get into your groups and I will be passing out the potions for each group to make, I suggest you get it right the first time" Snape passed them out to each male partner "now get started."

"Sorry Mione, if he gives you any trouble you let us know" Harry said.

"Thanks" she said smiling at them, and slowly headed over to Malfoy with a heavy sigh she sat down and dropped her books on the black top desk.

"I don't believe this" Draco commented not looking at her.

"Well believe it because I always make A's and I'm not going to let you ruin my perfect record. So get over it and let's get this potion right!" Hermione snapped reading the directions.

"Touchy, Touchy" Draco said standing up and moving his chair, then Hermione followed suit.

"Ok it says to put in 2 cups of poppy juice" Hermione said and she put it into the cauldron.

"It also says to turn the burner on 200 degrees" Draco said and he turned it on, Hermione looked at him strangely.

"What?" he asked raising and eye brow.

"You're actually helping, that's not like you" she pointed out.

"I need this A as much as you do Granger" he replied chopping up himp legs (A/N: made it up!) while Hermione added the pixie dust. Finally when they were done that poured it into two vials, one for Hermione and one for Draco.

"Now that everyone is done go back to your dorms and pack your belongings and then with your partner find your room" Snape instructed "You have 2 hours" he finished leaving the class.

"He treat you alright?" Ron asked as the three of them headed to Gryffindor tower.

"Just the same old same old, I'll be ok though, don't worry about it" Hermione reassured them.

She went back to her room and packed her stuff; Ginny asked her tons of questions and was very sympathetic about having to be Draco's partner. She got everything packed and decided to go to the library and write her letter to Atticus03.

Atticus03,

Hey, I hope your day was better than mine, but when I felt angry I just thought of you and I felt so much better. We will meet soon just not right now, I'll tell you when. I wish I knew who you were, but I also like it this way; it's very sneaky which makes it fun. I hope that you feel as strongly for me as I feel for you.

Love,  
Darkvictory75

A/N: what do you think? If you're a little confused on how the potion thing works don't worry you'll understand more in chapter 3. Please review!

Blackpearl07 


	3. Chapter 3: The Room

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! They were all really good! If the whole potion thing messed you up you'll understand it in this chapter. Anyway on with the chapter.

"Come on Malfoy let's find out room, you do have your vile right?" Hermione nagged, packing all her suitcases.

"Yes Granger I have my bloody vile" Draco spat.

"Well then let's start at this door I guess" Hermione stopped at the second door because the first door was already being tried out. She took the cork off of her vile and poured it into a vile that was sitting in what looked like a small candle holder that was attached to the wall. She tried to turn the knob but it was still locked, meaning it was the wrong door. So Hermione took the vile sitting in the container, put the cork on it, and replaced it with her empty one.

"That's not it" she said and began walking to another door.

"It doesn't take a genius to see that Granger" Draco hissed in his snakelike manner.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said, he and Parvati (sorry guys I put him with Cho I forgot that Cho is a year older and in different house, I will also have to change Luna a Ron. Sorry for the inconvenience.) Were right behind them.

"Temper, temper" Draco said.

"I swear if you do anything to her while you're sharing that room I'll hex you so fast your head will spin!" Harry said aggressively. 

"Well since you'll have to anyway you might as well go on and do it" Draco said smirking and looking suggestively at Hermione.

"You little Git!" Harry said going for his wand, but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry he won't do anything to me, don't worry" Hermione said taking her hand off his.

"If he does you make sure that Ron and I know" Harry said staring angrily at Malfoy.

"I will, I can take care of myself, I'll be fine" Hermione reassured him.

"Alright" he said and gave her a hug and moved on with Parvati.

Draco and Hermione moved on to the next couple of doors and nothing happened until finally they got to a door marked 7503. (Pay attention to those numbers tell me if you figure out what part of this story their from.) Hermione opened the door and saw a very spacious living room with two couches and a fire place. "It's better than I thought it would be" Hermione said, walking in.

"It's alright, not what I'm used to at Malfoy Manner of course" Draco said in a very annoying way.

"Well we're not all as rich as your death eater family" Hermione said nastily.

"And we can't all be as smart as your Mudblood family" Draco spat, he had been saying this to Hermione for so long that it didn't even bother her anymore.

"Listen Malfoy we don't like each other, we've known that since 1st year, but we if we have to be stuck together for 3 weeks you better get used to having to compromise with me." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Alright, alright, you think I don't know that. Gee is it that time of the month or what?" Draco said, Hermione's cheeks went red.

"Oh have I embarrassed you? Let's face it, if we're going to be staying here together for 3 weeks is liable to come up we all learned about that a long time ago Granger." Draco said taking his bags and beginning to walk up the steps.

"We have to find our room, you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied and picked up her bags and followed him upstairs.

That's where they're room was. There were two full size beds, one side of the room was maroon and gold and one side as silver and green, you could defiantly figure out which side was which. Hermione went over to her side of the room, the right, and started to un- pack and put her clothes in her dresser, Draco did the same.

"I'm about finished I'm going to go and look around a bit" Hermione told Draco.

"Alright" Draco said putting his clothes away.

Hermione left the room and went down stairs to the living room and then she saw a door on the left side of the room. She opened it and saw a bathroom; it was very clean and big. The bathtub was so big she thought she could swim in it. She left that room and turned out the light. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen which was also spacious. It had a big refrigerator and a stove and microwave.

"I bet Weasel is in heaven, his house must be half the size of this" Draco said from behind Hermione, she jumped because he scared her and got chill bumps on her arms.

"Oh do I make you shiver?" he asked seductively

"No I didn't know you were behind me" Hermione said sharply. "And 'Weasel' just so happens to be my friend so I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about him like that." Hermione said walking past Draco.

"Sorry I'll try to watch my words when I'm around you" he said sarcastically.

"I just don't see how we're going to make this work, we have to live together for 3 weeks acting like we're married and taking on a married couple's responsibilities!" Hermione ranted.

"Don't worry about it Granger, we'll both do fine, hopefully it will go by fast" Draco said sitting down on the couch.

"All I know is I'll be spending a lot of time on the computer in the library" Hermione mumbled but Draco heard her.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"No reason, it's almost time for dinner I'm heading down to the Great Hall" Hermione tool her vile of potion and left the room.

A/N: did you like it? It would be longer but my sister had a wreck earlier so I just couldn't think of how to make it longer, the next one will be longer I promise! Give me a review!

BlackPearl07 


	4. Chapter 4: Compromise and Argument

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews they really make my day. Congrats to tigerlily727 and Draco'sgirl29 and lady jenna you are the only ones who got it! The room number of Hermione and Draco's room are the numbers in Draco and Hermione's screen names. Great job you guys! On with the chapter!

"Hi guys" Hermione said brightly to Harry and Ron

"Hey Mione" they said in unison

"Did you guys find your houses?" she asked sitting down for dinner

"Yea, there pretty nice" Ron said

"Yea, better than I thought they would be" Harry said

"Malfoy hasn't tried anything on you has he?" Harry asked glaring at him as he sat down with his Slytherin friends.

"No Harry, don't worry I told you I can take care of myself" she assured both of them.

"We're just trying to protect you" Ron said

"I know you are but I don't need protecting ok" Hermione told them

Slytherin Table

"So Draco how's staying with the mudblood going?" Blaise asked

"Good as can be expected" he replied

"I just hate her, and the thought that you have to sleep in the same room with her! It's horrible! I know you'd rather be with me Drakie poo" Pansy squealed annoyingly clinging to his arm.

"Yea…sure Pansy" Draco said shaking her off of him.

"Maybe there's one good thing you can get out of her" Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way!" Draco protested

"I mean I know she's a mudblood and everything but come one Draco, you have to admit, she's hot" Blaise said nodding his head toward her, Draco turned his head around to look at her.

She was sitting next to Harry and across from Ron in the middle of a giggle fit. 'She does have a beautiful smile' Draco thought. 'And the way her eyes light up when she's laughing' he thought again, 'No Draco! She's still Granger' he scolded. 

"She's ok" he said turning back around.

"Come one Draco just ok?" Blaise pressed.

"Yes Blaise" Draco said in an irritated voice.

"Well if it was me I would take advantage of the situation" Blaise said starting to drink some pumpkin juice. Draco just looked at him then back at his plate.

after dinner

"Well she you guys later, this is my room" Hermione said stopping at he door.

"Ours are both 4 doors down across from each other if you need anything" Harry said pointing down the hall.

"Ok" Hermione said pulling out her vile.

"Night Mione" they both said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night" she said back.

She opened the door and saw Draco sitting on a chair starting on some homework. Hermione went to their room and got her books; she took off her robe and loosened her tie. She brought her books to the common room. She got on her knees in front of the couch and put her books on the table and started on her essay for Transfiguration. This was a big year for her; she had to do well on the N.E.W.T.S. She noticed Draco was working on the same thing.

They had to write about how easy the last years of Transfiguration had been and how hard they expected it to be this year and how hard they were willing to work. As Hermione was writing this she started to realize how hard her work load would be this year. She began to get stressed and Draco noticed because she began scratching out words frantically and rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"What's wrong Granger?" Draco asked

"Nothing" she replied. "Yes there is, your stressing out over nothing" he said.

"It's just I have so much to do and not enough time to do it, I have to do well on my N.E.W.T.S" Hermione vented.

"Please Granger, next to me you're the smartest person in our class" Draco told her but he could see that this wasn't helping.

"Here" he said walking to her.

"What?" she said as he kneeled down beside her.

"Just lie back on the couch and stretch out your legs" Draco instructed.

"Why?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it, it will help you relax I promise" he said Hermione looked at him quizzically

"Trust me" he said and for some reason she did and she put her back on the couch and lay her head back and stretched her legs out.

"Ok now close you eyes and think of the happiest place you could be right now, a place where all of your worries go away" Hermione did as he instructed her first thought, of course, was Harry and Ron. But then she thought about this moment right now and how safe she felt. Like just knowing that Draco was there she knew that nothing could hurt her and it mad all of her stress go away.

Draco just starred down at Hermione and he wasn't looking at a mudblood or a geek or potty and weasel's sidekick. For the first time in all the time he'd known her he was looking at someone that could actually be a friend. Hermione opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing" he said and had to shake himself out of his trance.

"How do you feel now?" he asked standing up.

"A lot better" she admitted "thanks"

"No problem Granger" he replied and they finished they're homework and got ready for bed. Hermione got in her bed and Draco got in his.

"You know what would be fun?" he asked her

"What Malfoy?" she asked yawning. "You know" he said seductively

"EWW! You make me sick! And here I thought that this might actually work out!" Hermione shouted disgusted.

"Night Granger" Draco said smirking but Hermione didn't reply she just turned off the light on her night stand and went to sleep.

The next morning they got up and got ready, Hermione left before Draco because she got up earlier. She grabbed her bag and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Morning" Ron said to her

"Morning, did you sleep well?" she asked them

"Yea, it was kind of weird sleeping in the same room as Parvati though" Harry admitted

"Me too with Lavender" Ron said

"And did Malfoy try anything?" Harry asked

"No" Hermione lied

"Ok" Harry said he always believed Hermione. They sat there eating breakfast until it was time to go to potions. They walked into class and sat down in their seats.

"Get up and go sit with your partner" Snape instructed, Hermione sighed and sat by Draco.

"The small papers I am placing on your desk are like coupons they tell you how much fake money you have to buy groceries for the next three weeks. We will go to Hogsmeade to the fake store and you will purchase the items that you need with the money you have. But be wise in what you choose, if something should happen you will need money." Snake explained, he handed Draco his and Hermione's coupon.

"How much do we have?" she asked

"150 Galleons, 120 Sickels, and 110 Knuts" Draco replied

"Not bad" she said

"Probably more money than you've ever seen" he remarked

"Shut up Malfoy" Hermione said softly so Harry and Ron wouldn't hear.

"Oh she's snappy" he said, and he noticed that Hermione really looked upset at this. "Malfoy, why can't we just compromise and get along for this project? We're going to have to if we are going to make this work" Hermione told him, Draco thought for a few minutes.

"Ok, a truce for now" he said and put his hand out and Hermione shook it.

"Good" she smiled and let go of his hand.

"Alright let's go!" Snape shouted and the class followed him to Hogsmeade and to the Fake store.

They had to go through the store and buy the things that they really needed but on a budget after they bought them with their "coupons" Hogwarts would simply pay them the money.

"How about these?" Draco asked pointing to some cookies in one of the aisles

"No Malfoy" Hermione said, she felt like she had a child with her.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because we have to buy things we need not want" she reminded him

"Please" he begged giving her the puppy dog face, she couldn't help but smile.

"If we have enough money left then yes we can get some" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok" he said

They bought shampoo and conditioner, milk, cereal, pop-tarts, bread, lunch meat, noodles, chips, drinks, tomato sauce, eggs, bacon, hamburger, chicken, fruit and vegetables. They were actually going to get an assignment were they had to cook all three meals for one week. They did have enough money to buy Draco's precious cookies.

"That comes to 50 galleons 20 sickels and 10 knuts" the cashier said, Hermione handed her the coupon and she took the money out.

"Wow that's a lot of money for groceries" Draco said grabbing a bag

"Now you know why I said that we may not be able to get those ridiculous cookies of yours" Hermione said

"But we got them anyway" he said

"Because we had enough money" Hermione replied

"No it's because you couldn't resist how cute I look" Draco said conceitedly and laughing

"Oh yes your sooo cute" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You better think I'm cute" he said punching her stomach playfully.

"Stop that tickles" Hermione giggled.

"Draco getting along with Granger" Blaise said stopping in front of them.

"No me get along with this filthy mudblood, you make me laugh Blaise" Draco said nastily.

Hermione couldn't believe it one minute they're laughing and actually having fun and the next he's calling her horrible names. Hermione looked up at him anger filling her eyes he shook her head and walked out the door and started back to the castle.

A/N: I told you it would be a longer chapter! This is like the longest chapter I've ever written! And all for you! Please review!

BlackPearl07 


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Meet

A/N: thanks for the great reviews! You guys are the best! If you guys want to you need to go to it's a great Hermione/Harry site! Click on fanflicks and you can download videos about Harry and Hermione that are put to songs! They are so adorable!

"I hate him!" Hermione shouted out loud in the empty common room of her and Draco's "house." "Why is he so mean?" she shouted again wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. "Why do his cruel jokes and name calling still get to me?" she asked her self out loud. "But he was so different the other night when he helped me get relaxed, it's as if it wasn't even Malfoy" she finished.

After her little tantrum she went to the library to write a particularly special e-mail.

Dear Aticuss03,

I have been thinking about it and I've decided that I want to meet you! Please e-mail me back and tell me a time that is best for you.

Love,  
Darkvictory75

Hermione clicked the send button nervously. 'What if he doesn't show up?' she asked herself 'or what if he's some kind of a psycho or something?' Hermione thought again. 'But someone that sweet and kind would never be like that' she reassured herself. She went back to her room happily until she walked in to see Malfoy sitting in a chair. She acted as if he wasn't even there and walked right past him.

"Hermione?" he said right as her foot hit the top step leading to their room.

"What do you want now Malfoy?" she started taking her foot off the step and walking towards him. "Do you want to call me some more names? Or lie to me a little more?" she asked him giving him the evil eye.

"Look Granger, I shouldn't have said those things" Draco said hoping she would take it as an apology.

"What happened to the truce this morning? I thought we were going to try to get along, and it was working until your stupid friends came in!" Hermione shouted

"I can't act like I'm having fun with you when they come around, they can't know that we actually get along!" he shouted back

"Oh I see so we can be friends when we're alone but when your loser friends are around we have to act like we despise each other, is that it?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Let me ask you this Granger, what would you have done if Potty and the Weasel had seen us laughing and getting along?" Draco asked, this time it was his turn to cross his arms and give her the evil look.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Especially since he was right. She would never let Harry and Ron think that she actually enjoyed being around Malfoy.

"I would have done the same thing" Hermione said quietly with her head down.

"Exactly" he replied.

"But I wouldn't have called you names in front of them!" Hermione said speaking the truth.

"Ok, I shouldn't have done that" he said

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Well" Draco sighed sitting down next to her "I guess when it's just us we act like we are now and when our friends ask about how it's going we can just say 'it's not so bad' or something like that" Draco suggested.

"That way we don't give away that we can actually get along but we can still be kind to each other" Hermione finished. Draco started laughing.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"It's just that, I never thought I'd see the day when you and I were actually able to stay in a room with each other for more than 5 seconds without getting in an argument" Draco said through laughter.

"Yea I never thought this was even humanly possible" Hermione admitted

"Oh I have to get to the library" Draco said jumping up.

"What for?" Hermione asked

"Oh I'm meeting some of my friends there" Draco said and he was out the door.

He read what Hermione or darkvictory75 sent him and this is what he wrote back.

Dear darkvictory75,

Meet me tomorrow night at the top of the astronomy tower at 7:30 PM. I can't wait to meet you. Love,  
Aticuss03

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I didn't have very many ideas for this chapter. Please review!

Blackpearl07 


	6. Chapter 6: my Dream Guy Is

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I know you're excited about this chapter so let's get it rolling!

"Tonight" Hermione whispered to herself first thing when she woke up the next morning.

"Tonight what?" Draco asked groggily in the bed beside her.

"Nothing, I'll just be going somewhere that's all" Hermione said quickly and got out of bed and hopped into the shower.

The warm water was a good reliever to her stress that morning. As excited as she was she was scared to, what would she tell Harry and Ron? She got out of the shower which was steaming now and dried her hair. She put on just a little makeup, she really didn't need any. She put on her school robes and headed for the Great Hall.

"Hi!" she said sitting down beside Harry.

"Hey Hermione, sleep well?" Harry asked

"Yes just fine, and you?" she replied

"Good I guess" he replied

"Oh before I forget I will be leaving right after dinner tonight I'm…going to the library to do some studying" Hermione lied.

"Well then we'll go with you we need loads of help on that homework McGonagall assigned" Ron said and then went back to his food.

"No!" Hermione said to quickly.

"Why not?" Harry asked looking at her quizzically.

"Because…erm….I need to study alone…it's for N.E.W.T.S and I want to be able to concentrate" Hermione said quickly.

"Well alright but sometime this week we're going to need some help" Ron said is mouth full of pancakes.

"Alright" Hermione said laughing.

They finished their breakfast and headed to potions nothing exciting happened that day. They just discussed how their "marital problems" were going; everyone seemed to be doing well except for poor Neville who got stuck with Pansy. The day seemed to drag on for Hermione; she couldn't wait until 7:30. She had to find Ginny!

"There you are!" she shouted at the start of dinner "come here I have to tell you something!" Hermione said excitedly. She had already told Harry and Ron that she would eat with Ginny tonight.

"Ok what's the big news?" Ginny asked sitting down across from Hermione.

"I'm meeting Aticcus03 right after dinner tonight" Hermione whispered

"You're kidding!" Ginny squealed happily

"I know! I can't wait" Hermione confessed

"You have to tell me after you meet him, I have to know!" Ginny shouted

"I will!" Hermione promised.

"Oh Hermione it's 7:15!" Ginny exclaimed looking down at her watch.

"Oh I've got to go!" Hermione shouted and got up and walked as fast as she could to the astronomy tower.

She walked up all the steps to the top of the astronomy tower. It was a beautiful night, perfect for meeting the guy of her dreams. As her hand drew closer and closer to the door she got more and more butterflies in her stomach. Her hand touched the door knob; she turned it and opened the door slowly. She saw him…or his back anyway; she turned around and shut the door. He turned around, 'the guys of my dreams is…'

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted

"Granger?" He said raising and eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked

"I asked you first" she replied

"Actually I'm here to meet someone if you must know" Draco replied leaning lazily against the wall.

"Well so am I" Hermione exclaimed, and then realization hit both of them.

"You're not..." her sentence trailed off

"DarkVictory75?" Draco asked

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione shouted "Your Atticuss03?" Hermione asked in a rage.

"Yea" was all Draco could Mutter.

"You mean I've been kidding myself all summer!" Hermione yelled

"Looks like it" Draco said standing up straight.

"I can't believe this! You can't be the guy that wrote me all of those sweet e-mails! It's just not you!" Hermione shouted making all kinds of hand gestures, she started towards the door.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, she stopped dead in her tracks. Draco walked toward her and got in front of her. He did something that never in his life he thought he would do. He lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! I left you at a cliffhanger! I am so evil! Please tell me what you think in a review!

Blackpearl07 


	7. Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

A/N: thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I know you're excited about his chapter so moving right along. 

"No, this isn't right" Hermione said pushing Draco off of her. She turned to leave.

"I felt it" she heard Draco say and turned around.

"Felt what?" she demanded

"The same thing you felt" he replied looking in her eyes, he knew she felt it.

"This can't be you…it's not you!" Hermione shouted getting very frustrated and confused.

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry, never thought I'd be the one to bring you down._

"What's not me?" he asked

"This sweet and kind person…this person who sent all those e-mails" Hermione explained, Draco paused for a moment.

_Now when I look out my window but there doesn't seem to be anyone around._

"You remember what I wrote you on June 5th?" Draco asked her, Hermione remembered and smiled at the memory.

"You said "when I'm around my friends I'm whatever they want me to be but when I'm talking to you I'm the person I want to be"" she quoted.

"Give me the chance to be that guy" Draco pleaded.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways, so all your words get noticed, tomorrow's a brand new day._

He walked towards Hermione and touched her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. This time she didn't refuse him. She received the kiss and gave back. She felt what she had felt the first time, only stronger. She had butterflies in her stomach but she also felt like she was flying. They pulled away and sat down on a bench and starred at the stars.

"So Draco…wow that's really weird to say….anyway what are we going to do about our friends?" Hermione asked

"Well do you want to tell them?" He asked

"Not right now, if it gets serious then I'll tell them but this defiantly wouldn't be the time" she replied

"Whatever you want" he said with a sigh

"Why are you being so calm about this?" she asked curiously.

"Well I know that there is something about you, not just darkvictory75 that I'm attracted to. Plus I figure you'd be pretty easy so why not" Draco said

"Draco!" Hermione squealed and tried to punch him but he caught her fist.

"Come on you know you want me" Draco said seductively wiggling his eyebrows.

"For your information you won't get anything like that out of me!" she exclaimed

"Yea I figured I wouldn't get lucky" he said very concededly. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Actually" he said stroking his thumb on her cheek "I am lucky" he looked into her brown eyes.

"Is that right?" Hermione asked

"Yea, I've got you" he finished, Hermione's heart was going 90 to nothing, this definitely wasn't the Draco she was used to.

She just starred at him amazed at how attracted she really was…to Draco Malfoy! Then suddenly Draco stood up and scooped her in his arms holding her like someone cradling a baby and started running with her.

"AHHH! Draco what are you doing?" Hermione screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Come on put me down!" she squealed

"No way!" he replied running up the last flight of stairs that led to the fourth floor where there room was. Then Hermione's eyes got huge and she gasped as she saw Harry and Ron at the other end of the hall with their backs turned.

A/N: HAHA! Another cliffy! I'm sorry it was so short but I'll update sooner and I hope it'll be longer! Please review me!

BlackPearl07


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

A/N: Ok so you guys gave me the most reviews I have ever received on one chapter! Thank you so much! I have a small surprise in store for you this chapter so enjoy!

Draco ran back around the corner so that Ron and Harry couldn't see them, but they both knew that they had heard them coming and would come around the corner any minute.

"Granger I already told you that won't work!" Draco yelled and Hermione gave him a blank stare.

"Play along!" he whispered and Hermione caught on

"Why won't it work Malfoy?" Hermione shouted then like clockwork she saw Harry and Ron come around the corner.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry shouted stepping in front of Hermione

"Well, well if it isn't the happily married couple, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Draco said annoyingly.

"What did he do to you Hermione?" Harry asked turning to her

"Nothing, we're just arguing over this stupid assignment" Hermione said trying to act angry.

"And as much as I would love to continue it I must get to bed, night ladies" Draco drawled and walked to his and Hermione's door.

"If he so much as puts a hand on you I'll kill him!" Ron said clenching his fists.

"Listen don't worry, I'll be fine ok" Hermione said walking to her door.

"Hey wait" Harry said and Hermione turned around

"Yea?" she asked

"If you were at the library shouldn't you have come in from the other hall?" Harry asked pointing to it.

"Ummm….I took the long way I…wanted to clear my head" Hermione lied her palms sweating.

"Oh ok, night Mione" they both said

"Night" Hermione said and hurried into the room

"That was so close!" Hermione exclaimed as soon as the door was closed.

"I know we've got to be more careful" Draco said sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" Hermione said looking at her watch

"You getting in the shower?" Draco asked

"Yes" Hermione relied warily

"Can I join you?" Draco asked wiggling his eyebrows

"No you can not!" Hermione exclaimed, she took a quick shower making sure the door was locked. When she went in her and Draco's room he was already getting ready to go to sleep, but he was in Hermione's bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking over to her bed

"Well I figured that since we're 'together' now we should sleep together" Draco replied

"Oh you just figured huh?" Hermione said sitting down on the bed

"Yep sure did" Draco said laying down

"Well you figured wrong" Hermione said punching him playfully.

"Alright, but I won't go without a good night kiss" he said and Hermione gave him a peck on the lips and he went to his bed. They both fell asleep with the happy memories of that day.

The next morning they had a little time to be civil to each other while they were in their common room. Then they had to go and face reality or, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. At breakfast Ginny found Hermione.

"Hermione! Come on I believe you have something to tell me!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ginny, I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed 'what am I going to tell her, I can't lie to Ginny' she thought. Then Ginny pulled her to the end of the table where they could be alone.

"So spill who is it!" Ginny squealed

"I don't know if I can tell you" Hermione said truthfully

"Why not?" Ginny asked disappointedly, Hermione didn't want to disappoint her.

"If you swear not to tell, then I'll tell you" Hermione said

"I promise" Ginny said looking Hermione in the eye

"Ok now don't freak out but…it's Draco" Hermione said very quietly so only she could hear.

"Stop kidding around come on who is it?" Ginny said laughing

"I'm serious Ginny" Hermione said, and Ginny stopped laughing

"Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked surprised

"Yes" Hermione replied

"And you like him?" Ginny asked with a shocked expression

"Yes" Hermione said weakly

"So let me get this straight, you're going out with Malfoy. You have hated him since day one Hermione" Ginny said

"But he's not the same Malfoy that you see and talk to Ginny. He's someone else…he's Draco" Hermione explained

"Well if he makes you happy then I'm happy" Ginny said sincerely

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said and hugged her across the table

Now they were off to potions class where Snape had a new assignment for them.

"Ok, now that you're getting used to living together you will have a new member to your family. You will each have a child that is magically made to look like the parents and it's exactly like a real baby. Follow me to the hospital wing" Snape instructed, when they got there it was all a buzz with chatter about having to raise a child. Snape called them in one at a time. Harry and Ron both received their children, they both had boys.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy" Snape said and they entered the hospital wing, it was full of bassinets with all sorts of baby's.

"Here is yours, it's a girl!" Madame Pomfrey said delightfully and handed her to Hermione.

She had Draco's platinum Blonde hair but she had Hermione's beautiful Brown eyes and tan skin.  
"Go over there to Minerva and she will fill out you baby certificate" Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"Draco she feels just like a real baby" Hermione told him, and the baby yawned and moved her fingers.

"She must get her looks from her father" Draco said concededly Hermione just rolled her eyes and they both sat down in from of Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, Hermione and Draco, you have a girl" she said and wrote down the parents names and the sex of the child.

"What do you want to name her?" she asked them, they exchanged glances.

"Whatever you want it fine" Draco told Hermione

"Well what about Emma" Hermione suggested

"It doesn't matter" Draco said

"Well you pick out the middle name, you're going to be part of this whether you like it or not" Hermione said trying to sound angry.

"Ok, umm…Nicole" Draco said

"That will go nicely, Professor McGonagall said" as she wrote down the name and date

"Emma Nicole Malfoy" Hermione said "It's a very pretty name" she said satisfaction in her voice.

"Here you go" Professor McGonagall handed Draco the certificate.

"Thanks" Hermione said and they got up and walked out of the hospital wing. 

A/N: please give me a review!

BlackPearl07 


	9. Chapter 9: The Storm

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I have over 100 now! Yay!

"Draco are you finished putting that crib together yet?" Hermione half shouted up the stairs to their room holding the sleeping Emma.

"Yea, Bloody thing" she heard him reply and he came down the stairs "It's ready"

"Ok, here you want to take her up there?" she asked

"No you go right ahead" Draco said backing up from the baby

"Draco it's not like your going to break her or something" Hermione said giggling which woke Emma who started to cry.

"Oh what's that you say? You want you're Daddy" Hermione said cheerfully and held the baby out to Draco.

"No, no" Draco hesitated but he didn't want Hermione to drop her so he held her. Immediately Emma's tears stopped and she snuggled into her Daddy's chest and fell asleep.

"Awe, she's a Daddy's girl!" Hermione squealed

"I'll go put her to bed" Draco said with a heavy sigh, but Hermione could see that he really liked having Emma around he just wouldn't admit it. Soon he came back down the stairs.

"She's sleeping peacefully" Draco said sitting on the couch, it was only 8:00 PM and it was lightly raining. He noticed Hermione was sitting by the window looking dreamily at the rain.

"What are you looking at Hermione? It's just rain" he said sitting on the couch to do some homework.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh" Hermione said walking over and sitting beside him.

"I promise" Draco said

"No really! You can't laugh" said Hermione

"Ok, I promise" Draco said

"I just always thought that it would be really fun to dance in the rain" Hermione admitted, Draco tried not to laugh but he lapsed into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione shouted "You promised!"

"I'm sorry, really" Draco said but he kept on laughing

"You are not" she said quietly 

"Yes I am" he said looking apologetic "Here let me show you" Draco said grabbing Hermione by the waist and wiggling his eyebrows. Then suddenly they heard Emma crying.

"I'll be right back, hold that apology" Hermione said getting up and going into their room.

"What's wrong Emma?" Hermione asked and picked her up and started rocking her back and forth. She brought her down stairs with her and sat down next to Draco, Emma started to calm down.

"We have to make out a list of Baby stuff to get tomorrow at Hogsmeade" Hermione said and Draco got his quill and a piece of parchment.

"What do babies eat?" Draco asked

"You should know that Draco" Hermione said but he still had a blank look on his face.

"Ok, write all this down" Hermione started "Milk, Baby food, diapers, juice, bottles, sippy cups, cereal, baby wipes, and baby powder, and I think we should buy her some things to play with" Hermione finished.

"That's a lot of stuff Hermione" Draco said observing their list

"I know, but she has to be taken care of" Hermione reminded him "She's asleep again I'm going to go put her in her crib again" Hermione said and did so then came back.

"Do we have a lot of homework due tomorrow?" Draco asked her

"I don't think so" Hermione said

"Good" Draco said smirking and he grabbed Hermione and pushed her on the couch and kissed her for about 10 minutes without stopping. He loved kissing her. The way she tasted the way she knew everything he wanted. He never thought she would be so in tune with him. After their little lip lock session they got ready for bed.

Hermione was sleeping just fine and so was Emma until Hermione woke up and the few rain drops that had been falling had turned into a full fledged storm. This scared her but didn't seem to make Draco or Emma flinch one bit. Ever since she was little she hated storms they always scared her so bad.

"Draco" she whispered poking him

"humhummmmhum" he muttered

"Draco!" she tried again and got the same response as a flash lightning streamed through the windows she grew desperate.

"Draco I want to have sex with you" she said knowing that this would get him up

"Huh, what?" he said and sat up in bed

"Draco I'm scared, can I sleep with you? Please?" she asked

"I never thought you would be begging me but sure ok" Draco said conceitedly, she ignored this comment, but only because she was so scared. He lifted the covers so she could get in and she couldn't help but look at his sexy bare chest.

"Like what you see?" he said

"Don't flatter your self, babe" Hermione replied climbing in bed with him. Then a flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder came and Hermione squealed as quietly as she could so, she didn't wake Emma, and she jumped in fear. Draco grabbed her and held her close as she put her hands over her ears.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her shaking form

"Yea" she managed to squeak out

"I didn't know storms scared you this much" he said

"I was in a tornado once back home and ever since then I can't be in a storm alone" she confessed

"Well as long as you're with me you'll never have to be" Draco said and kissed her on the head.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and he did the same and she fell asleep in the comfort and the warmth of his arms.

A/N: I know, I know full of fluff right? Next chapter will be going to Hogsmeade! Please give me a review

BlackPearl07 


	10. Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Trip

A/N: thanks so much for the great reviews!

SPECIAL NOTE! Xx-Dracos-Dark-Queen-xx I don't have anyone to have a fluff romance with either so don't feel bad!

Goodybad: I will look at your story tonight I'm sure it's great!

"Alright is everyone ready?" Snape's voice boomed above the chattering class.

"Yes Professor" the class replied in unison

"Alright, let's go then" Snape said and led the class on their start to Hogsmeade.

"So do you have your list and everything?" Ron asked Hermione

"Yes, me and Dra- um Malfoy made it last night" Hermione answered

"I still haven't gotten to see your babies yet" Hermione added trying to get the conversation off of her and Draco.

"You can see them when we all go and pick them up at day care" Harry told her

"Oh look it's the love triangle" they heard Draco sneer from behind and Hermione had to hold back a smile.

"Back off Malfoy I have to deal with enough of you at our dorm!" Hermione shouted instead

"Oh I'm sorry I don't want to interrupt your fun!" Draco said sarcastically

"Leave her alone; if she ever tells me anything about you doing something to her I'll hex you on the spot!" Harry yelled stepping protectively in front of Hermione.

"Well then I guess she hasn't told you about last night then" Draco smirked and Harry was going to lunge for him but Hermione held him back.

"Harry he's just trying to get you all riled up, don't listen nothing happened last night or ever, he hasn't done anything. He's all talk." Hermione reassured him

"Ok" Harry huffed

"Come on" Ron said grabbing hold of his arm "He's not worth it anyway" they all slowed to a stop as they had reached the same store that they had been in on their first trip.

"Now pair up with your partners and get started" Snape instructed

"Be careful" Harry whispered in Hermione's ear as Malfoy came over to her, she smiled gently at him.

"You are so mean" Hermione said and playfully hit Draco in the stomach once they were away from everyone.

"I know I was just working the old Draco charm" he said rubbing his fingernails on his shirt.

"Oh yes and what a charm it is" Hermione said picking up a gallon of milk and setting it in their cart. And Draco picked up some baby bottles and set them in there also.

"Ok now we need diapers" Hermione said and when she found them she put them in and Draco added baby wipes and baby powder.

"Now we need to find something for her to play with" Hermione said pushing the squeaky cart through the toy aisle. She found a stuffed pink bunny with floppy ears and squealed.

"This is so cute!" she said picking it up and showing Draco.

"You're such a girl" he said rolling his eyes

"Well I am a girl sorry if you haven't noticed" Hermione said putting the bunny into the cart and looking for more toys.

"I know you're a girl but I could turn you into a woman if you'd let me" he whispered gruffly in her ear.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered back, she didn't want anyone to hear her say his first name.

"Well I can" he replied smirking

"I know you can but that won't happen until and if we get married" she replied

"Well in that case" Draco said and dropped to one knee

"Get up!" she shouted and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

They added a few other essentials and few more toys for Emma and then since Draco had the money he checked out. He set the bags aside on a table and found Hermione gazing fondly at a golden locket that had a silver star in the center with little specs of silver around it. Hermione usually didn't have much interest in materialistic things but this somehow drew her to it.

"Hermione" Draco said and she turned around and seeing as no one was around Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a closet.

"What are we doing in here!" Hermione asked frantically for the closet was very dark and cramped.

"What do you think?" Draco said looking her up and down, he was barely even an inch away from her, their bodies were touching.

Draco leaned in and kissed her passionately and she fell into his warm embrace, she was melting into him.

OUTISIDE THE DOOR

"I wonder where Hermione is." Ron asked Harry

"I don't know I just saw her over here a minute ago" Harry added then they heard something coming from the closet behind them, like something fell.

"Wander what that was" Harry said and opened the door to see Draco and Hermione making out.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, his eyes were full of rage his hair completely out of control he and Ron grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the closet.

"What did you do to her! What love potion did you give her?" Ron screamed at him as Harry held him up against the wall.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed trying not to notice the crowd swelling around them.

"Why Hermione? Come on tell us what did he do?" Harry asked

"He didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do!" she screamed frantically trying to get Harry and Ron off of him. She didn't need to as soon as she said this Harry loosened his grip on Draco and starred at Hermione in shock.

"You wanted this?" he asked quieter, and Hermione just stood there avoiding their eyes

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry demanded and Hermione obediently looked up, she had never seen Harry so angry. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Oh I get it now, so that's why you held me back from beating his brains out this morning" Harry said and Hermione looked back at the floor, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"He's been getting a lot of action from you that's why you're so protective of him" Harry accused and Hermione looked up anger now replacing the tears in her eyes and her cheeks turning red.

"Nothing like that has happened!" Draco interfered

"Don't even speak to him!" Ron yelled at Malfoy and moved closer as if to challenge him but Draco seeing Hermione's face decided to back off and let her handle it.

Hermione just starred them down she was shaking with fury now, she couldn't even speak she was so angry. So she gave one last death glare and them and grabbed a bag of groceries and left slamming the door behind her.

A/N: well how was that? Please give me a review!

BlackPearl07 


	11. Chapter 11: Fight!

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! They were awesome! Ok on with the chapter.

"Hermione?" Draco asked quietly as he walked into their dorm

"They are so stupid!" she screamed in anger

"I could've told you that" he said smirking

"And that whole bit about me giving you "action" what kind of crap is that? They know me better than that!" Hermione was raving flinging her arms in the air

"Hermione, calm down" Draco said grabbing her arms gently and she let out a long breath.

"So you think I'm overreacting?" she asked

"No, but I think you should look at it at their point of view, they had no idea about us then they just opened a closet door and saw us making out, I mean come on" Draco pointed out.

"I know, and I agree but they still shouldn't have said what they said" Hermione said stubbornly and sat down on the couch.

"I know" he replied and sat next to her putting his arm around her.

"What am I going to do?" she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ignore them for now, I mean you don't want this to come between us do you?" he asked a little worry in his voice

"No! Of course not!" Hermione said automatically looking up at Draco

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear" Draco said smiling warmly at Hermione.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey you ready to go to breakfast?" Draco asked Hermione

"Umm…you go on I'll be down in a minute" Hermione answered

"Ok" he said and gave her a peck on the lips and she watched him leave through the door.

Hermione was dreading this day, she knew that everyone would stare at her all day and would be whispering when ever she walked into a room. But she wasn't going to let that stop her from being with Draco. She was starting to realize that she was slowly falling in love with him. Hermione smiled at that thought, she had never been in love before. Unless Harry and Ron count, but that is a friendship kind of love. Hermione sighed and went to their room to get Emma; she wanted to eat breakfast with her before she took her to daycare.

As soon as she did she walked down to breakfast, and as she expected, everyone starred at her. She looked over to Harry and Ron but they wouldn't look at her, Ginny gave her a weak smile. Then with all the determination she could muster she strutted over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was smiling and waving.

"Hey" she said sitting down, and adjusting Emma to be sitting in her lap.

"Hey" he repeated and kissed her on the cheek, every house table in the Great Hall was staring at Draco and Hermione. Even some people sitting at the Slytherin table were looking shocked.

"Don't you just love the attention we're getting" Draco said smiling

"Oh yea love it" she said sarcastically

"So, I'm glad it's Friday, we don't have classes tomorrow" Draco said in a voice of relief.

"I can't believe it's been a week since all of this started" Hermione said

"Yea it feels like it's been a lot longer than that" Draco added

"Looks like your two friends have an interest in us" Draco said nodding his head towards Harry and Ron. Hermione turned around and saw then looking at her with angry faces, but when she looked at them they looked away.

"Come with me to take Emma to daycare" Hermione said, she stood up and hoisted Emma onto her right hip. Using her free hand she laced it through Draco's fingers and they walked out of the Great Hall feeling the eyes on their backs.

"Bye Emma" Hermione said kissing her on the head and Emma cooed.

As Hermione and Draco walked out of the 'daycare center' they saw Harry and Ron surrounded by a group of people.

"Then I opened the closet and saw them making out! I figure the only reason he's going out with her is because she's having sex with him" Harry said to the group

"Excuse me" Hermione said pushing her way through the crowd to reach Harry, Draco followed. Harry didn't have any time to say anything because Hermione raised her hand and using all of her strength slapped Harry hard across the cheek.

"Oh, I know how that feels" she heard Draco say beside her

"What did you do that for!" Harry asked holding his red hot cheek.

"You know bloody well why Harry Potter! I can't believe you would say things like that! Especially after knowing me for 7 years! You know I wouldn't go and have sex with him!" Hermione yelled furiously at Harry ignoring the crowd

"You really think he likes you?" Harry said in disbelief

"Yes I do! You don't know him!" Hermione yelled

"Oh I don't know him? He has only tormented me, Ron and you ever since out first year!" Harry retorted

"He's changed!" Hermione retaliated

"Yea he changed so he can get in your pants!" Harry yelled back

"Harry I wouldn't be going out with him if we didn't like each other! He's not with me for that kind of thing!" Hermione yelled

"I thought you judged people better than this" Harry said shaking his head

"I do have a pretty good judge of character, except for when I judged you" she said coldly

"Oh and how's that?" he asked calmly

"When I judged you I thought I judged someone who was my friend" Hermione said starring into Harry's eyes. She turned to leave but she heard the crowd start shouting so she turned around and saw Harry on top of Draco and Ron cheering him on.

"STOP IT!" she screamed and went to pull Harry off of him but Ron grabbed her arms and held the tight. "Let go Ron!" she yelled

"No this is for your own good Hermione!" Ron shouted over the yelling crowd

"Ron I mean it!" she yelled but he didn't let go so she stomped him hard on the foot, he let out a yelp of pain. Then Professor Snape was prying Harry off of Draco and Hermione ran to Draco and sat next to him. "Draco" she said quietly, he had blood all over his face and down his shirt, Harry had a bloody nose and chin from were Draco had gotten in a few punches.

After that the chaos just got worse, the Gryffindors claimed that Draco started it and the Slytherins, who were right, claimed that Harry started it. Harry and Draco were taken to the hospital wing, but Hermione and Ron had to go to Dumbledore's office and get grilled with questions. As soon as that was over they both headed to the hospital wing, Hermione ran so that she could get away from Ron. She busted through the doors looking around frantically until she spotted Draco lying in a hospital bed.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly sitting down on the bed and taking his hand.

"Yea, it fells great Hermione" Draco said sarcastically, he was already starting to bruise

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" she said guiltily

"No it's not baby" Draco said reaching his hand up to touch her face.

"Yes it is" she said again tears welling in her eyes, she faintly heard Ron come in the room and sit with Harry.

"No" Draco said sitting up very slowly "It's his fault, he knows better Hermione, he started this" he said wiping the tear from her cheek and Hermione smiled weakly.

"Listen it's been a hard day for you, why don't you go back to the dorm and take a nap" Draco suggested.

"No, I'm staying right here with you" Hermione protested lying down next to him; she stayed with him the rest of the day until he was released from the hospital.

A/N: Ok how was it? Please let me know in a review! I have 133 now! Yay!

BlackPearl07 


	12. Chapter 12: Changing Diapers

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! You rock! Ok on with the chapter!

"Guess what" Hermione said coming into the dorm on a cloudy Sunday afternoon. She had just been to the library; she was already studying for the N.E.W.T.S

"No who is he?" Draco asked lazily sitting Emma gently in her swing, but when he realized Hermione wasn't laughing he got worried.

"Hermione?" he asked quietly and she turned around, her face tear stricken

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as she walked to the couch and sat down

"Harry" Hermione said through sobs

"What did Potter do this time?" Draco asked putting his arm around her

"He just won't let this go!" she exclaimed putting her face in her hands.

"Shhh" Draco said soothingly and held Hermione close to him rubbing her back gently. But Draco couldn't stand seeing her hurt this way, it made him hurt, he couldn't take it anymore. There was only one thing left to do, talk to Harry.

"I'll be back soon, I have to go somewhere" Draco said pulling away from Hermione

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked

"I'll just be back soon ok" Draco said wiping the last of her tears away and leaving the room.

He had to find Harry, he had to get this stopped, and he finally found him in the Great Hall sitting with Ron.

"Potter, we have to talk" Draco said walking up to him

"Why? So I can beat you up again?" Harry asked he and Ron laughing

"You know that's not what this is about" Draco said very seriously, and the smile on Harry's face disappeared.

"Ok" he agreed not really knowing why

"Alright, lets go" Draco said and Harry followed him outside, once they were out there Draco began talking.

"Ok Potter I'm not here to beat you up or get pissed at you, I'm here to talk about someone that we both care about deeply and you know who that is" Draco said

"Ron?" Harry said stubbornly

"No, Hermione" Draco said

"Oh her" Harry said coldly

"Yes her, Potter she is miserable" Draco confessed

"Well if she hates being with you that much then why doesn't she just breakup with you?" Harry asked

"She's miserable because you and Weasel keep ignoring her and saying things that aren't true. Which I don't understand why she's so heartbroken since obviously neither one of you deserves to even speak to her!" Draco said truthfully

"Oh and you do?" Harry asked leaning against a tree, Draco paused for a minute

"No I don't Potter, but somehow someone mistakenly thought that I was good enough for her, and I'm glad they made that mistake" Draco said finally and left Harry a little bit stunned.

He had one more stop to make but he had to go to Hogsmeade for this one. That night at dinner Draco got Emma from Hermione and asked Ginny to baby sit while he took Hermione somewhere. He blind folded her so that she didn't know where he was taking her. It was still cloudy and they could hear thunder in the distance, once he got Hermione where he wanted her he took off her blindfold.

Hermione gasped at what she saw. Draco had taken her to a sandbar; it looked kind of like a beach only a really small one. It was on the other side of the River. It was hard to see the moon because of the clouds, but it was lightning and thundering now. The lightening reflected off of the River making a beautiful glow.

"Draco…how did you find this?" she asked

"I've known about it for a long time, I come here to think sometimes" he admitted

"It's beautiful" she complimented taking her shoes off

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling

"I like to feel the sand beneath my feet" she explained tossing her shoes to the side, he just smiled at her.

"I have something for you" he said as another clap of thunder sounded

"Oh you do?" she said

"Yes I do" he echoed and pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her, Hermione eyed it carefully.

"Open it" he instructed, Hermione lifted the top of the box and her jaw dropped as she saw what was in it.

"It's the locket I saw at Hogsmeade" she gasped, it was just as she remembered it, but somehow it was different. Maybe because Draco was giving it to her.

"I saw you looking at it and I knew you wanted it" he explained "Here turn around" he said taking the necklace from her. She did so and held up her soft Brown curly hair; Draco put the necklace around her neck and clasped it together. Hermione let her hair fall down gently onto her shoulders. Just at that moment lightening and thunder struck and it started to rain fast and hard.

"Come on" Hermione said grabbing his hand but he didn't move.

"We need to go" she said tugging on his hand

"Why?" Draco asked

"Because it's raining silly" Hermione said giggling

"You always said you wanted to dance in the rain, so lets do it" Draco said pulling Hermione into his arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and she began to cry, though he couldn't tell because her face was wet anyway. Draco slipped his arms around Hermione's slim waist and began dancing with her.

You've got a way with me Somehow you got me to believe in everything that I could be I've gotta say you really got a way

Hermione laid her head on Draco's strong chest and took in his scent. He smelled like cologne and rain, how they went so well together.

You've got a way with words You get me smiling even when it hurts There's no way to measure what your love is worth I can't believe the way you get through to me

Draco looked down at Hermione; he didn't deserve to be this lucky. To have someone that cared for him in a way that no one ever had before. The rain ran down his face and dripped off of his chin, he was very cold but as long as Hermione was in his arms he didn't care.

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

They finished dancing and ran back to the castle just as the storm was letting up, while Hermione got a shower Draco went to get Emma.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked

"Great, she loved it" Draco said taking his sleeping daughter from Ginny's arms

"Draco, I just want you to know that I think Harry and my brother are being stupid, if they knew how happy Mione was they wouldn't be acting like this" Ginny said before he left.

"Thanks Ginny" he replied, he went back to the dorm and put Emma in her crib, Hermione was already ready to go to sleep, she looked exhausted. But when Draco was finished getting ready Hermione was in his bed this time.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at her quizzically

"I just didn't feel like sleeping alone" she explained "and now your not getting lucky" she added seeing the look on his face.

"I know I know" he replied getting in bed with her and shutting out the lights, they had both been asleep for a few hours when they heard Emma crying.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked picking her up and rocking her back and forth

"Your tired let me handle it" Draco said taking Emma from Hermione.

"You're going to do this?" Hermione asked over the wailing of the baby

"Yes, you need to sleep we have classes tomorrow" Hermione was shocked but she was too tired to argue so she let him go. Draco walked out into the common room and sat down on the couch with Emma.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he asked looking at the child blankly "Right like your going to answer me" Draco said aloud. He tried feeding her, rocking her, burping her; he even tried reading her a story then realization hit. She needs changing.

"Ok" he said trying to calm himself down, he laid her down on the couch and removed her pajamas.

"This is defiantly not how I imagined seeing my first naked girl" Draco said to her, it took him a minute but he finally figured out how to take off the diaper. (A/N: MEN!) He slid it off carefully and slowly.

"Ahh" he said covering his nose "that's disgusting!" he exclaimed and picked up the diaper holding it a foot out in front of him and threw it away. Then he had to figure out how to wipe her and used the baby powder. After he did that he put a fresh diaper on and put on her pajamas. She still didn't go to sleep even though she had stopped crying, he walked into his and Hermione's room but she was sound asleep.

"No use waking her up" Draco said coming back down the stairs and into the common room again.

"Looks like it's just you and me kid" Draco said and Emma giggled.

A/N: ok so what do you think? Give me a review please!

BlackPearl07 


	13. Chapter 13: Apology

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far, but I do have a twist coming up in the next couple of chapters so be prepared for it!

IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone would like to draw fan art for my story it would be greatly appreciated and I would love it! If you do please e-mail me at 

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling well rested, remembering the night before as she looked at the locket around her neck. She sighed happily and got dressed then went down stairs, when she got there she was surprised at what she saw. She saw Emma sleeping on Draco's chest, rising and falling with every breath he took. Hermione picked Emma up gently and sat her in her baby swing.

"Draco" Hermione whispered poking his chest and he stirred a little but didn't wake up. Hermione tried again and he still didn't wake up. So she bent her head down and kissed him roughly, it only took a second for Draco to respond. After a few seconds Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco's very happy face.

"Good morning" Hermione said brightly

"Good morning yourself" Draco answered and sat up on the couch.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll get Emma ready for daycare" Hermione suggested and Draco nodded. While he was in the shower Hermione changed and fed Emma, she was a very happy baby this morning. After Draco got ready they took Emma to daycare and headed for the Great Hall, but before they got there they ran into Harry, who was looking for them.

"Oh...Erm…I've been looking for you" Harry said rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh you have" Draco said sensing and apology

"Malfoy, I just want to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have judged you the way I did and I was wrong about you" Harry said.

"It's ok Potter. I didn't give you much reason to like me or trust me, so it's partially my fault" Draco said

"Yea well…can I have a few minutes alone with Hermione?" Harry asked, Draco looked over at Hermione, whose face remand expressionless.

"Yea, see you in class" Draco said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey..." Harry said awkwardly after Draco left.

"So have you come to lie some more?" Hermione asked coldly crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I've come to apologize actually" Harry said and paused.

"Well, go on then" Hermione said not softening.

"Dang it Hermione, this is harder than you think" Harry admitted

"Why is it so hard Harry? It never was before" She asked, raising her voice.

"Because this is different…it's Malfoy" Harry said turning around with is back to Hermione.

"Look, I know that we have never been friends with him, but he cares about me…he really does" Hermione said softly touching Harry's arm gently. 

"I know" Harry said, shocking Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said forcing Harry to look at her.

"I know he cares about you. That's why I want to apologize, because I was wrong about him. And I never should have said the things I said, especially about you sleeping with him. I knew better than that, I was just angry. I'm really sorry Hermione, you have no idea how much I've missed you" Harry apologized sincerely.

"It's ok" Hermione said a tear sliding down her cheek hugging Harry. It felt so good to be friends with him again. They pulled away from their hug and Harry wiped the tear off of her cheek and smiled at her.

"I just have one question" Hermione said

"Ok" Harry replied

"What changed your mind?" she asked curiously

"Malfoy came and talked to me and that's when I realized that he really does care about you" Harry answered.

"He did?" Hermione said a little surprised as they started walking into the Great Hall

"Yea, that's how I realized that he really cares about you" Harry said, both of them sitting down across from Ron.

"Wow" Hermione said

"Oh look Hermione…" Ron started to apologize

"Don't worry about it" Hermione said waving a hand

"But really, I'm sorry" Ron said sincerely

"I know, and it's alright" Hermione said, and then she felt someone's hands cover her eyes and everything went black.

"If you boys don't mind I would like to take my girlfriend for a little stroll" she heard Draco say.

"Go on" Harry said, and Hermione pried Draco's hands off of her eyes and taking his hand followed him outside.

It was the first day of November and the leaves had fallen everywhere. They were all different colors, Brown, Red, Orange, and Yellow and made a crunching sound when you walked on them.

"So are you and Potter and Weasley ok now?" Draco asked

"Yes, why did you go talk to Harry?" Hermione asked stopping and pulling Draco in front of her.

"Because I knew how sad you were without him and…I just didn't want to see you hurting anymore" Draco said touching Hermione's cheek.

"You're such a softy" Hermione said punching Draco playfully in the stomach.

"Me? Never!" Draco shouted

"Yes you are! Sleeping with Emma last night and talking to Harry for me, you're just a big softy!" Hermione said laughing. "Oh yea? How's this for soft?" Draco said and grabbed Hermione and started tickling her furiously.

"Stop!" Hermione managed to say in between giggle fits

"Say I'm not soft!" Draco demanded

"Never!" Hermione shouted victoriously

"Then suffer the consequences" Draco said and pulled her into a huge pile of leaves, he held her arms above her head and held them to the ground.

"What consequences are those?" Hermione asked her breathing getting easier and slower now that she wasn't being tickled.

"I think you know" Draco whispered and kissed Hermione deeply, it felt like it had lasted for hours but in fact it only lasted a minute or two.

"Ok, you win" Hermione said slightly out of breath, and Draco smiled triumphantly.

They went through the rest of the day not being able to be apart. Now that it seemed ok with everybody they didn't have a problem holding hands and whispering and kissing each other on the cheek in front of people. But Hermione was much too modest to make out with him in public.

They spent dinner together but Hermione insisted that she go to the library and study for the N.E.W.T.S some more. Draco wanted to go with her but she wanted to be alone so that she would make sure that everything soaked in. But by the time she got home he already had their bed made and place for her ready. He was already a sleep so Hermione crept into bed next to him and put her arm around his waist.

"Hey" he said with his deep husky voice that sent chills down her spine.

"Hey babe, just go back to sleep I just wanted you to know I'm back" Hermione said and Draco turned on his side so he could face her.

"How did studying go?" he asked yawning

"It was fine" Hermione said also yawning, Draco put and arm around her shoulders and hugged her to his bare chest. She wrapped her arm around his waist again and laid her head on his chest. She loved falling asleep listening to the rhythm of his hear beat, and that's exactly what she did.

A/N: Ok please give me a review!

BlackPearl07 


	14. Chapter 14: Sweet Kisses

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I love you guys! But on with the chapter!

The rest of the week went by so fast and Hermione had had hardly any time for Draco. Between Emma and studying for the N.E.W.T.S she just didn't have much time for him. So on the last night that they had together to be 'married' Hermione decided to stay home and put Emma to bed early.

"I'm sorry it took so long, she just wouldn't settle down" Hermione apologized coming down the stairs.

"That's alright, I'm just glad to have you here with me" Draco said kissing her on the cheek as she sat down next to him.

"We have to take her back tomorrow" Hermione said referring to Emma.

"I know" Draco added.

"I'm going to miss her" Hermione admitted.

"Why?" Draco asked acting macho.

"Because it was kind of fun playing house, and you don't even pretend that you didn't enjoy having her here!" Hermione accused jabbing a pointed finger in his chest.

"I did not, having to change that diaper, it was awful" Draco complained not convincing Hermione.

"Stop lying she loved you and you loved her just as much!" Hermione said.

"Did not you take that back" Draco warned.

"No" Hermione said simply. 

"Fine then, you remember what happened last time" Draco said wiggling his eye brows.

Then he pressed his lips against hers, gently at first but then rougher and faster. He pressed his body against Hermione's and laid on top of her now. Hermione broke the kiss for a moment; she loosened his green and silver tie then pulled it off his neck completely. Then slightly out of breath they started kissing again, Draco slid his tongue into Hermione's mouth and she gladly took it.

Draco put his hands on her hips and un-tucked her shirt. Hermione's hands found their way to Draco's soft blonde hair. Everything was silent except for the crackling of the warm fire a few feet away from them. One of Draco's hands slid up Hermione's shirt and the other was at the top button of her shirt. He unbuttoned the first one then he moved down to the second. Hermione moved her hand to Draco's belt buckle and started un-buckling it. Her head wasn't clear but this felt right…and wrong at the same time.

Draco's lips moved to Hermione's neck and his hand moved to the last button on her shirt. Hermione let him un-button it and Draco parted her shirt and his lips made a jump from her neck to her chest.

"Draco stop" Hermione said and grabbed his hand gently and Draco shot up immediately.

"What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" he asked concernedly then he looked at her, in her eyes, at her lying on the couch.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Draco apologized putting his face in his hands sitting against the back of the couch.

"It's ok, I should have stopped it before it even got this far" Hermione said sitting up next to him and putting one hand on his shoulder.

"But I knew that you didn't want to do anything other than make out, I shouldn't have even tried" Draco said.

"You can't always help it, it just happens so fast" Hermione said buttoning up her shirt.

"I'm just really, really sorry" He apologized again looked down at her.

"Look, Baby its ok" Hermione said but her voice sounded a little shaky.

"Let's just go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow" Hermione suggested and Draco nodded in agreement. They got ready and despite what happened earlier they still slept in the same bed.

The next morning they went to breakfast with Emma and Hermione held her for the last few hours that they had to keep her. Their entire luggage had already been magically transported back to their house dorms and their potions/key's had been destroyed. Then Dumbledore stood up at the staff table.

"All 7th years please report to the hospital wing with your children" Dumbledore instructed and all of the 7th years did so.

When they got to the hospital wing it was crowded with 7th years and babies, some crying and some happy as could be, Emma was one of the happy ones. Hermione held her and rocked her and tossed her in the air lightly. Listening to her giggles made Hermione want the real thing.

"Emma Nicole Malfoy" they heard Madame Pomfrey call and Hermione nervously walked up to her with Draco behind her.

"The child please" Madame Pomfrey said holding out her arms and Hermione took one last look at Emma and laid her in Madame Pomfrey's hands. Then she took out her wand and performed some kind of spell that Hermione had never heard. Then Emma closed her eyes, it was as if she was a toy that had been shut off.

"What happened to her?" Hermione gasped "is she dead?"

"No, no Miss Granger, these babies were never real in the first place. But Emma's memory has been completely erased and she will sleep until next year when the up coming 7th years have to do this project" Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Oh" Hermione said softly

"Let's go Hermione" Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked as they got into the hall.

"Yea…I'm fine" she answered giving him a smile, but there was defiantly something on her mind.

A/N: hey guys! Please review!

BlackPearl07 


	15. Chapter 15: Break

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I took so long to update but school got in the way! You know how that is!

Sleeping in his own bed was weird for Draco, especially sleeping in it without Hermione. He missed her warm skin next to him. He finished getting ready for school hurriedly as he was in a rush to see Hermione. The class was able to go to Hogsmeade today as a re-ward for doing so well on their projects. He spotted her immediately sitting with Harry and Ron.

"Hey" he said from behind her and Hermione jumped.

"Draco you scared the crap out of me!" she shouted in a mean tone.

"Sorry I didn't think it would frighten you" Draco said back in the same tone.

"I'm sorry Draco, you just scared me that's all" Hermione said then Dumbledore stood up.

"All 7th years need to report outside to start their trip to Hogsmeade" Dumbledore said and the class filed out side to start their journey.

Hermione and Draco walked together but it was a silent walk Hermione looked like she had a lot on her mind.Draco was pondering what it was that she was thinking about and he couldn't figure it out. He hadn't forgotten her birthday; he hadn't done something as far as he knew. This thought followed him all the way to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco asked but Hermione didn't answer she just kept staring at the ground.

"Hello? Hermione?" Draco said waving a hand in front if her face and Hermione blinked her eyes.

"Oh sorry what did you say?" she asked trying to smile.

"Where do you want to go first?" Draco repeated.

"How about we get a butter beer" Hermione suggested

"Sure" Draco said opening the door to the Three Broomsticks for her. They got their seats and ordered two butter beers. Then Crabbe and Goyle came in, Hermione had learned to like them and they seemed to like her just fine.

"Hey Malfoy" they greeted.

"Hey guys" Draco replied, they got on a very interesting topic and were very deep in conversation (well as deep as you could go with Crabbe and Goyle) and Draco realized that he hadn't been talking to Hermione. The butter beers had already been brought and he hadn't even noticed.

"Oh sorry Hermione, I just got into talking with them that I didn't pay attention to you. Sorry about that" Draco apologized.

"It's ok Draco, look I'm going to go with Harry and Ron they said that they want to spend some time with me since we haven't lately I'll see you later" Hermione said starting to walk outside where Harry and Ron were.

"Wait, what about tonight? Can we see each other?" Draco asked

"I'm sorry I've got to do some studying tonight, but maybe tomorrow" Hermione said and she kissed Draco softly on the lips. Draco started to deepen the kiss but Hermione pulled away quickly.

"I've got to go, bye" Hermione said waving to him and she walked out the door into the cold air. It was so cold she could see her breath.

She was with Harry and Ron but she wasn't paying attention to anything they were saying. Her mind was on her and Draco. It didn't take Harry long to figure out that there was something on her mind. So he sent Ron on a quest to find the perfect hat to go with Harry's jacket.

"So…you're pretty silent today" Harry said.

"Oh yea, sorry" Hermione said smiling.

"That's not you're smile" Harry said seriously.

"What are you talking about, I only have one" Hermione said smiling again.

"No when you smile your eyes light up, they aren't doing that" Harry said and Hermione's smile faded she knew she couldn't hide anything from Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I've just got some stuff on my mind that's all" Hermione said non-convincingly.

"I'm going to ask you something but you can't get mad at me" Harry said.

"Ok" Hermione replied.

"Are you pregnant?" Harry asked quickly.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well you said you had something on your mind…I didn't know" Harry said half laughing.

"That's not it" Hermione said.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked.

"Just don't worry about it, I need to talk to Draco first" Hermione said.

"Ok, but you know I'm always here for you right?" Harry said holding Hermione's hand.

"Yea I know" Hermione said smiling at him, and this time it was a real smile.

"So where is Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I sent him on a quest to fine the perfect hat for this jacket, I really don't even need one I just wanted to talk to you" Harry explained then Ron came running up to them with a white and black hat in his hand.

"Here Harry I found one!" Ron exclaimed out of breath. Hermione looked at Harry and they busted out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked puzzled and this made them laugh even harder tears were coming down their cheeks now. 

Hermione had a great time at Hogsmeade she missed Harry and Ron. She cared deeply about Draco but she spent so much time with him that she was glad to have the whole day with just her friends. But now she had to go study, she also liked this time because she could gather her thoughts and she could take a small break from Draco. She felt that it helped their relationship because afterwards she would be missing him like crazy and she would go running to him. She sat at a quiet table in a corner of the library; she had only been studying for an hour when she saw Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I know that you were going to study tonight but I thought we should spend it together" Draco said and set down a picnic basket that he had made, this made Hermione angry.

"Draco I told you that I had to study tonight, I am very busy!" Hermione shouted and Draco looked absolutely devastated.

"Yea I've noticed that, you'd rather spend time with your precious books than with your own boyfriend!" Draco shouted back.

"Draco I just need a little space sometimes that's all!" Hermione yelled standing up, her chair falling over.

"Well I'm sorry that I get in the way of your space!" Draco shot back at her.

"When I say that I need to study then let me. Just leave me alone this is my own time that I have to myself to get my thoughts together." Hermione said.

"I thought you would appreciate a nice dinner with me but I guess I was wrong!" Draco was still shouting.

"What I don't appreciate is when you disrupt my time Draco!" Hermione yelled back.

"Sorry, really I am" Draco said sarcastically, they went silent for a moment; Hermione knew what she wanted to say she just wasn't sure if she should say it.

"Maybe we should take a break" Hermione said looking at the floor. When she finally got the nerve to look up Draco looked furious. He starred at her for a long time and then left slamming the door behind him.

A/N: I know you guys hate me right now but trust me the best will come out of what is to come! I promise!

BlackPearl07 


	16. Chapter 16: Deceit

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! I know you hate me but believe me this is just to add conflict it will all work out in the end…maybe…mwahahah.

"I'm so stupid!" Hermione shouted out loud, she was still in the library and she couldn't get her mind off of Draco.

"What was I thinking? I care about him way to much to break up with him now. I just care so much for him…so deeply it's like a bottomless pit" Hermione went on until realization dawned on her.

"Oh my gosh…I'm in love with him…me…Hermione Granger….am in love with Draco Malfoy" she said aloud and she flew out of the library to find Draco.

DRACO

Draco was very upset, he was very angry with Hermione especially since he didn't do anything to make her break up with him. He didn't know whether he should be angry with Hermione or go find her and talk things out. It was now midnight and he wasn't tired he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He walked into the Slytherin common room and found Pansy there.

"Perfect" Draco whispered sarcastically but he sat down across from her anyway.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked noticing his ill mood.

"None of your business" Draco said angrily.

"It's Granger isn't it?" Pansy said sitting down next to him and when he didn't answer she knew that it was in fact Hermione that made him ill.

"What happened Draco?" Pansy asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder. 

"She wants to take a 'break'" Draco explained

"Oh that's too bad, I'm sorry Draco" Pansy said comfortingly.

"No your not" Draco said pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"I'm not sorry for Granger it's her loss, but I'm sorry that you feel so sad" Pansy said apologetically.

"You never had a chance with me Pansy" Draco said.

"I looks like I've got one now" Pansy said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked looking into her eyes.

"Granger is gone now" Pansy said.

"We're on a break…we aren't broken up" Draco said softly.

"Shh….it's ok" Pansy said seductively as their lips got closer and then met.

THE NEXT MORNING

"How does my hair look?" Hermione asked Ginny frantically she wanted to look her best for Draco this morning.

"For the hundredth time it looks fine Hermione" Ginny reassured her "Now go get your man" Ginny added smiling brightly.

Hermione ran through the door and down the hall she glided down the many stairs and into the Great Hall.

"Have you seen Draco this morning?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"No, haven't seen him yet" Ron replied.

"Just sit down and eat I'm sure he'll be here soon" Harry said and Hermione followed his advice.

But as breakfast dragged on she didn't see Draco at all and she started to get really worried.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself quietly.

WHERE COULD DRACO BE?

"Ugh" Draco said as he woke up blinking his eyes.

"Morning sunshine" he heard Pansy say, he sat up as fast as lightning and found himself and Pansy naked under covers in her bed.

"Oh my gosh" Draco said in disbelief.

"I knew I'd get my chance with you" Pansy said triumphantly.

"Pansy listen to me, this didn't mean anything!" Draco exclaimed

"Of course it did" Pansy said looking very un-happy.

"No it didn't! I don't care about you like that! I don't care about you at all! So no one finds out about this" Draco said and with that he got out of her bed and went to his dorm to change for school.

He was walking into potions class when Hermione grabbed him and pulled him off to the side.

"I love you" she said quickly.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"I'm serious Draco, I'm in love with you" Hermione explained.

"I thought you wanted to take a break" Draco said looking at her quizzically.

"I thought I did but I realize now that I don't want to, I want you forever" Hermione admitted and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco put his arm around her and was feeling extremely guilty. Potions went find but Hermione did notice that Draco seemed a little distant. But in Professor McGonagall's class she overheard something.

"Oh it was fantastic!" Pansy shrieked "He knew exactly what to do, Draco is the best lover I have ever had" she went on bragging to her girlfriends.

'It's just Pansy being Pansy' Hermione thought 'at least I think'

BOYS BATHROOM

"I don't know what to do Blaise" Draco admitted.

"You can't tell Hermione" he told Draco.

"But I know she would want me to be honest with her" Draco said exasperated.

"Trust me if you tell her that you slept with Pansy she will break up with you for sure and you will never get her back. Is that what you want?" he asked.

"No" Draco said.

"Then don't tell her" Blaise advised and they left the bathroom.

Hermione had eaten dinner with Draco and he seemed alright, better than he had been earlier. He laughed with her and put his arm around her and made his sarcastic jokes. But all of that was about to change.

"Harry!" Seamus yelled from down the hall as he ran towards Harry and Ron.

"I have to tell you two something" he said.

"Ok, what is it? Is everything ok?" Ron asked a little worried.

"Ok, now you know that Hermione is a friend of mine and I wouldn't want to hurt her for anything but she needs to know something" Seamus started.

"What happened?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I was in the bathroom and I overheard Draco and Blaise talking and Draco told him that he slept with Pansy last night and that he didn't know if he should tell Hermione of not. Blaise told him not to because he would lose her" Seamus explained.

"This is going to break her heart" Harry said, just then Hermione walked around the corner.

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully.

"Well I'll leave you to it" Seamus said and walked away.

"Leave you to what?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione we have something to tell you" Ron said slowly.

"Ok" she said.

"Seamus told us that he overheard Malfoy telling Blaise that he slept with Pansy last night" Harry said carefully.

"I don't believe you! After all that I have been through with you two and you're still trying to break us up!" Hermione yelled.

"We're not lying!" Ron shouted.

"Yes you are! Just leave us alone!" but tears were starting to well up in Hermione's eyes as she remembered what Pansy had said in class earlier.

"Hermione…" Harry said trying to comfort her but she wouldn't have it.

"No!" she screamed and beat her fists against his chest to get him to stop holding her. She tried to run but she leaned against the wall and collapsed to the floor. Harry was beside her in seconds holding her.

"Hermione…" Ron started but Harry shushed him and he got on the other side of Hermione and held her sobbing form.

A/N: Well what did you think? Enough drama? Send me a review!

BlackPearl07 


	17. Chapter 17: Then How Come It Is

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I know you're dieing to know what is going to happen so on with the chapter!

"Where is he?" Hermione asked after 20 minutes of nothing but crying on the floor in the hall.

"I think you can probably find him in the library, he goes there a lot after dinner" Harry said and Hermione stood up and started down the hall.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked her.

"I honestly don't know" Hermione answered and continued down the hall and down the stairs.

The whole way she was thinking of what she would say to him. Part of her wanted to dump him on the spot, but another part of her wanted to let him explain. But how could she trust him anymore? With all of these thoughts swirling her mind she didn't realize when she had stepped into the library.

She immediately began looking for Draco, then she heard laughter not to far away and she found Draco there. He was sitting with Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle, they were just talking. As soon as she saw him she panicked, she didn't know what to do and her emotions got the best of her. She just started crying right there.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked walking towards her and trying to put his arms around her.

"We have to talk" Hermione said pushing him away.

"Ok" Draco said and he knew that she had found out.

"Follow me" Hermione said holding back more tears.

Draco followed Hermione, he didn't say anything, not that he didn't want to he just didn't know what to say. They found themselves at the Gryffindor house, Hermione knew that everyone would be asleep by now so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Sniffles" Hermione said and the door swung open, she knew she could get in trouble for letting Draco know the password put she didn't care. They walked in and Ron and Harry were there apparently waiting for Hermione.

"Just go on to sleep guys" Hermione said, they walked over to her.

"You're lucky we won't pound you right here and now" Ron said being the hot tempered person that he is.

"Be careful Hermione" was all Harry said.

"I will" Hermione said and waited until she heard the door to their dorm close, of course she knew they were all listening at the door but she didn't mind it would stop her from having to explain it later.

"So I know about you and Pansy" Hermione started crossing her arms and glaring at Draco.

"Hermione it didn't mean anything! I swear!" Draco pleaded.

"Why did you do it?" she asked calmly with a hint of anger.

"I don't know…" Draco said looking down at his feet.

"Well if you can't give our relationship more than that then why are we having this conversation?" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione she was just there. It was one of those right place at the right time sort of things. Only in this case it was wrong." Draco said not wanting to give up on their relationship yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked not softening.

"Because I was afraid that I would lose you" Draco said.

"Well it was bad enough that you slept with her but to hear it from Harry and Ron that was even worse Draco. I thought we were going to be honest with each other" Hermione said.

"I wanted to tell you I really did…but I was so scared that you would break up with me that I just couldn't get myself to do it" Draco admitted.

"Could you blame me for breaking up with you!" Hermione was yelling now.

"No" Draco said quietly.

"I don't know what to do anymore…if I break up with you I get hurt but if I stay with you I could get hurt so either way I loose" Hermione said crying again and sitting down on the couch.

"You just have to trust me" Draco said sitting next to her.

"That's the problem Draco, I can't trust you….not anymore" Hermione mumbled through her hands.

"Hermione…I love you…if you can trust that than you can trust me" Draco said and Hermione remained silent.

Draco kissed her on the cheek, then on the nose, then the other cheek. Hermione removed her hands and kissed her on the lips. Hermione wanted so badly to fall into that kiss but she couldn't let him break her, she pushed him away roughly.

"Draco don't think that you can just kiss me and say sweet things to me and it'll make everything ok! Because it's not ok!" Hermione yelled standing up.

"I'm not trying to con you Hermione, I meant it, I do love you" he said getting to his feet also.

"What does it mean Draco? Love…what does it mean?" Hermione asked and Draco didn't have an answer. For the first time in his life he didn't have an answer.

"You want to know what it means. It means that you care about them more than anything; it means that you would die for that person. You would lie for that person…you would walk through fire for that person Draco!" Hermione paused for a moment "It doesn't mean cheating on that person Draco" she finished.

"Hermione…" was all Draco could mutter.

"I would have done any of those things for you Draco… pick one… I can say truthfully that I would have done any one of those things for you…" Hermione said crying yet again. Draco raced to her and got down on his knees he wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione didn't move.

"I love you so much" he was crying now "I can't imagine my life without you Hermione….this can't be the end of us…it can't be" Draco said soaking Hermione's shirt with his tears.

Hermione starred strait ahead and physically shaking and in a quavering voice she said.

"Then how come it is?"

Draco stood up…looked at Hermione for one last time and walked away. Hermione went to her dorm but there was no way she could sleep. She spent the night in the common room on the couch with Harry and Ron crying on their shoulders. When morning came Harry and Ron only had one question for Hermione.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well…I'm going to get up and drink some coffee…I'm going to breathe in and out all day long….until maybe one day it won't be so hard to get out of bed in the morning and make coffee…and breathe in and out all day long" Hermione replied and with a long sigh she did just that.

She didn't put on any make-up she just got in the shower did very little with her hair and put on her school clothes. She went to breakfast that morning with everyone staring at her since all of this had happened last night then naturally somewhere between 12:00 PM last night and 7:30 AM everyone had found out about it.

Then only a few minutes after she had sat down Draco came in. Hermione looked up and they locked eyes for a few seconds that felt more like and eternity. Then loud whispers erupted all over the Great Hall and Draco headed for the Slytherin table and sat down. He looked awful, he had dark circles under his eyes and they were very red. Hermione spent the rest of breakfast just moving her food around on her plate, no one dared speak to her. Then it was time for Potions, Hermione took a seat with Harry forcing Ron to sit with Seamus but he didn't mind.

"Alright, that's enough talking" Snape started "I want you to get back in your groups and evaluate how you think your marriages went and what you learned from it then be prepared to present it to the class in about 20 minutes" Snape instructed. Hermione got up and slowly walked over to Draco's table and sat down.

"Ok let's just write down how we both felt our marriage went and we'll each read what we wrote" Hermione suggested and Draco nodded awkwardly. They spent that time writing and doing nothing else.

"Alright let's have…um…Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy come up first they look like they've been working hard" Snape said mostly referring to Draco, there were more whispers and they approached the front of the class.

"I learned a lot about how to save money and take care of children" was all Draco read.

"What about you Miss Granger?" Snape asked lazily

"I have basically the same things that he does…now I know how hard it is to raise a family and go to school" Hermione added.

"What about you're relationship with each other? Did you learn anything about partnership?" Snape questioned.

"I learned a lot about hurting if that's what you want to know" Hermione blurted out without thinking.

"You think you're the only one who got hurt last night?" Draco asked anger rising in his voice. With that said the whole class erupted into an argument over who did and said what.

"Well what do you know" Hermione said.

"What?" Draco asked still angry.

"We're back were we started…Malfoy verses Granger" Hermione said bitterly.

A/N: DON'T HATE ME! Just review me! Nice one's please. goes and hides under rock

BlackPearl07 


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas Break

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews…now I must warn you this chapter mat be a bit boring but there is some major drama coming! I promise! Anyway on with the chapter!

"I have to do well on these semester exams!" Hermione said squealing picking at her food the morning before Christmas break.

"Hermione you will do fine!" Harry and Ron both said for the millionth time that morning.

"But if I do well on these test's then I will most likely do well on the N.E.W.T.S" Hermione kept on.

"You have been studying for the past two weeks you will be fine" Ron reassured her.

"But there today and I just don't think I studied enough" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Hermione" Harry said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry" Hermione said quickly.

"You better make sure that you eat something, it'll help you concentrate" Harry said.

"I am much too nervous to eat" Hermione said moving her food around on her plate. Then the bell rang, it was time for the first exam of the day. Hermione stood up and made her way towards the door and saw Draco there. He saw her too; they locked eyes for a few seconds that felt more like an eternity. Then the moment was over and they both looked away.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Don't worry about him" Ron said noticing where her eyes had wandered to.

"It's hard not to" she said as they entered Snape's classroom for their first exam.

"Just concentrate on your test" Harry said as they sat down at their desks.

"There will be no talking, or whispering or passing notes during the next hour and a half" Snape said slamming a book down on his desk to quiet the class.

"I hope all of you are prepared for this test, though I know of a few that aren't" Snape said looking at Neville, Harry, and Ron. Then he passed out the test's "Begin" he said and after that all you could hear was the scratching of quills on parchment.

Of course Hermione took more than the allotted time to finish her test; she wanted to double check it. The test was with out a doubt hard, there were 50 multiple choice questions, 20 short answer questions, and 2 essays. Hermione felt pretty confident about how she did but she was defiantly glad that it was over now.

"On to McGonagall's" Ron sighed as the trio made their way to her room.

"How'd you do on Snape's test Draco?" Blaise asked after they took their seats in Professor McGonagall's room.

"Alright I guess, but since my father is my father I know that I have an A anyway" he said arrogantly.

"Looks like he's back to his old self again" Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

"I have to admit he was a lot nicer when you two were together" Ron said.

"Well I'm just glad to see that he's gotten over it so quickly" Hermione said.

"And how are you coming…with getting over him?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting there" Hermione replied.

"Alright class please settle down, as you know these tests are important but if you do not do as well as you would like it is not the end of the world. Just take in a deep breath, calm yourselves down and begin" Professor McGonagall instructed as she passed out the tests.

It didn't take them as long to finish this test; there were 30 multiple choice, 10 short answer questions, and only one essay. Everyone thought that it was fairly easy, everyone except for poor Neville. After that exam they had lunch, which this time Hermione did eat but only while studying for Defense against the Dark Arts. They took that test right after lunch and it wasn't too difficult.

After that it was care of magical creatures which was taught by none other than Hagrid.

"Don't you kids worry this test isn't very hard, you've all worked very hard and done your homework so you should all do fine" Hagrid said with a big smile. It wasn't a difficult test it only took Hermione and hour to complete and everyone else it only took half an hour.

"There over!" Hermione yelled excitedly as she, Ron, and Harry walked into the Great Hall that evening with their luggage.

"Now we can go to my house and have a wonderful Christmas" Ron said cheerfully, he was happy that Hermione and Harry were coming to his house for Christmas this year. It would be so much more fun than usual.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked. "She said she would meet us down here" Ron said, and as soon as he said it she came skipping in with a big suitcase.

"Hey, how were your exams?" Hermione asked her.

"I did ok I guess" Ginny said scrunching up her face "but I'm ready to go home and see George and Fred and Charlie and Bill and…well I don't know if Percy will be there or not he told mom he wasn't sure" Ginny said a little sadness in her voice now.

"Are you still having problems with him?" Hermione asked Ron and Ginny.

"Yea, ever since he started working for Crouch he's turned against us" Ron explained.

"Well it will still be a good Christmas" Hermione reassured them, now they were on their way to Hogsmeade to get on the Hogwarts Express. They had a fun ride to the train station which is where Mrs. Weasley picked them up. They had only stepped of f of the train and out into the midnight blue sky for a few seconds when:

"Oh Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley squealed with delight hugging her two children. 

"And Harry dear, you look like you've grown a foot since this summer!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging him.

"No I don't think I have" Harry said.

"You've got all of your things right?" she asked.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley" Harry answered.

"Good…and oh Hermione! You look so beautiful! You have grown up so much!" Mrs. Weasley raved pulling her into a bug hug.

"Thank you" Hermione said her cheeks getting a little red.

"Well I hear you haven't had the best year so far" Mrs. Weasley said looking sympathetic.

"Well it'll be a new year soon…I can get a fresh start…but this promises to be the best Christmas ever" Hermione stated happily.

A/N: Ok so do you guys get the feeling that more is going to happen over this Christmas break than expected? Well something is going to happen that isn't expected by Hermione…but it might be expected by some other people in the house. Hmm who could that be? Lol just tune in to the next chapter.

BlackPearl07 


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise!

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the wonderful reviews! They really make my day 10 times better! But I know you're ready for this chapter so here it goes.

"Good morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully the morning of Christmas Eve.

"Good morning" Hermione said groggily.

"I've made pancakes this morning" she said setting a plate of Christmas tree shaped pancakes in front of Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"These are delicious!" Hermione raved as she took a bite of the fluffy pancakes.

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Weasley said, just then an owl came fluttering through the window…it was one that none of them recognized.

"What in the world?" Ron said as he un-tied a ribbon from the owls leg the ribbon was attached to a red rose with a note. 

"Hermione your name's on it" Ron said handing it to her.

"I wonder who this is from" Hermione said looking at it.

"Well open it!" Ginny said excitedly and Hermione ripped it open, it read:

Hermione,

I know that this rose in no way will replace what I have done to you but I figure it's a step at least. I'm really sorry, I just wasn't thinking it's the dumbest thing I've ever done and I'll do anything to make it up to you.

Merry Christmas,

Draco

"Well?" Harry asked after seeing the shocked look on Hermione's face.

"It's…from Draco" Hermione managed starring at the note.

"What a jerk!" Ron exploded "he thinks a rose is going to fix things? He's crazy"

"Well it was a nice thing to do" Mrs. Weasley commented.

"Merry Christmas!" the door burst open and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George came through the door with presents filling their arms.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred, George!" Ginny said very loudly and came running towards her big brothers.

"Ginny!" they all yelled and took her in their arms.

"Aw mom" Bill said looking at a very teary eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"Come here" she said and hugged Bill tightly.

"Charlie" she said and hugged him "I still wish you would cut that pony tail dear" Mrs. Weasley still hated his pony tail.

"Mom" Charlie said warningly.

"I know, I know" she said and now it was Fred and George's turn.

"Fred, George" Mrs. Weasley said, she missed them the most.

"You miss us?" Fred asked.

"Of course dear" and she hugged them both even tighter.

"My boys!" Mr. Weasley said from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Dad!" they said in unison and there was more hugging.

"Now all of you sit down" Mrs. Weasley said and using her wand flew some more chairs into the room around the table.

"Well Hermione…is that you?" Bill asked and now everyone was staring at Hermione which made her very self-conscious.

"Yea it's me" Hermione said shyly.

"She's turned into a pretty little thing hasn't she?" Charlie said.

"Sure has" Bill commented.

"Thank you" Hermione said politely her cheeks getting redder.

"And Harry! How's it going?" Fred and George asked.

"Pretty good, how's the joke shop holding up?" Harry asked them.

"Oh it's very successful, we've made loads of money" George answered.

"That's great!" Ron said.

"Well it looks as if everyone's here" Mr. Weasley said.

"Not everyone" Mrs. Weasley said looking at the door which they had forgotten to close and Percy was standing there. The entire room went silent.

"Percy" Mr. Weasley said and stood up.

"Mom…Dad…can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course dear…alright everyone go into the living room please" and they all got up and left the room. They all took seats, on the floor or in chairs while Hermione was talking to Fred and George about how old Mr. Filch was doing Ginny came running over to Harry and Ron.

"She got the rose!" she whispered.

"Shhh!" they both said placing their hands over Ginny's mouth.

"Sorry" Ginny said pulling their hands away.

"Just stick to the plan…we pretend like we can't stand him that way Hermione doesn't expect anything" Harry whispered.

"Right" Ginny said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got everything worked out with Percy and now their family is completely back together again. You couldn't have given Mrs. Weasley a better Christmas gift. They had a big dinner that night and sat around a warm fire singing Christmas carols and drinking butter beer. Mrs. Weasley even read them T'was the Night before Christmas. Then it was off to bed.

"Good night Hermione" Ginny said as she turned out the light in their room.

"Night Ginny" Hermione said laying down in bed she tried to think about how much fun the next day was going to be but all her mind could drift to was Draco.

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

"Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron wake up!" Mrs. Weasley hollered up the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Ginny" Hermione said sitting up in bed.

"You too" Ginny said and they got up and met Ron and Harry outside their room in the hall. "Merry Christmas" all four of them said happily and they burst out laughing. They ran down the stairs and into the living room where everyone was waiting, more Merry Christmas's were exchanged and then it was time for presents.

"Hermione your parents sent yours by muggle post, they arrived this morning" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to a pile of gifts.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said, and of course Harry received none from his Aunt and Uncle but he would rather not get anything from them than get something meaningless.

"Well do we want to open the presents from each other first?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"Sure" they both said.

"Alright Hermione, here's mine" Ron said picking up a bag that had Santa on the front, Hermione pulled out green and red paper and found a hair straightener.

"Thank you Ron! This is something I can really use!" Hermione said excitedly and hugged Ron.

"No problem" he said blushing uncomfortably.

"Now for mine" Harry said and handed Hermione a gift wrapped in red and Hermione opened it. It was a journal, the very first one Hermione had ever had.

"Thank you so much Harry…I've never had one" Hermione said and hugged him too.

"Your welcome" he said.

"Now for you two I have something that took me a lot of time to get" Hermione said and handed them each an envelope with their names neatly written on it. They each opened their own envelopes and had the most surprised looks on their faces, which Hermione had expected.

"Front row seats to the Quidditch World Cup!" they both shouted.

"There's also a pass in there so that you can go meet the teams after the game" Hermione pointed out.

"How did you get these?" Ron asked.

"I had some help from your dad" Hermione said.

"Thank you so much!" they said and hugged Hermione so hard that she fell over. "Well you guys have put up with a lot from me this year…I thought you deserved it" Hermione said.

Harry and Ron opened gifts from each other; Ron got Harry a Snitch signed by the Romanian Seeker. Harry got Ron a book called Techniques of a Quidditch Keeper. Everyone opened gifts from each other and afterwards they had a wonderful lunch. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting at the table talking when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Ron said and when the door opened someone Hermione had not expected to see was standing there.

"Draco"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Please leave a review!

BlackPearl07 


	20. Chapter 20: THe Best Christmas Gift

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Sorry for leaving you a cliff hanger but you know how evil I can be! Lol! Guys this is the last chapter! Omg! I'm going to cry!

"Draco?" Hermione said in complete shock.

"Merry Christmas" Draco said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked not answering Hermione's question.

"Yea….let me get my coat" Hermione said uncertainly and went up to her and Ginny's room and got her coat.

"Ok I'm ready" Hermione said awkwardly buttoning up her fleece coat.

"Alright" Draco said opening the door for her.

The sun had already gone down and the moon was full and shining brightly, it made the snow look like a million diamonds scattered all over the ground. It was so cold…even though Hermione had on a very thick, warm coat she was still shaking. But it wasn't all because of the cold….most of it was because she was nervous.

"So…" Hermione said once they had gotten away from the house and found a picnic table to sit at.

"I love you" Draco said quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Hermione….I know that no matter what I say or do I'll never be able to make up for what I did. I wish I could go back and change it but that's not possible" Draco explained.

"Well since you can't change it then…what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well…I'm going to do this" Draco said and pulled Hermione to him and kissed her on the lips, but Hermione pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I just don't know Draco!" Hermione shouted standing up.

"You don't know what?" Draco asked quietly getting up and standing beside her.

"I just…." Her voice cracked and tears were pouring down her face "I don't know if I can trust you anymore" Hermione finished.

"Hermione" Draco raised his voice and got in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"No" she said trying not to look in his eyes.

"Hermione look at me, look at me!" he said forcing her eyes to meet his.

"What?" she said looking at him now.

"You are the one I want! You! Not Pansy, not some hooker off the street, not anybody but you! You are the one I want, you are the one I love….the one I want to love for the rest of my life" Draco said holding Hermione's face in his hands and wiping her tears away.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yea…why do you sound so surprised?" Draco asked.

"I just…I never thought that anyone would feel that way about me" Hermione said shaking her head.

"How could they not? Hermione you're perfect, you're beautiful, you're smart, and you've got everything" Draco said wiping another tear from Hermione's cheek. 

"You've been wiping tears from my eyes a lot lately" Hermione said giggling slightly.

"I'll always wipe tears from your cheeks Hermione….if you'll let me" Draco said.

Hermione grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and pressed her lips against his. It felt so right to her and she realized how much she had really missed him.

When you come back down if you land on your feet I hope you find a way to make it back to me When you come around I'll be there for you Don't have to be alone with what you're going through You don't have to tell me what you're going through I won't be the one who let's go of you

"I think I'll let you" Hermione said pulling away.

"Good" Draco replied smiling for the first time in weeks.

"So how did you know how to get here?" Hermione asked.

"I had a little help from you're friends" Draco said nodding his head towards the window where Harry and all of the Weasley's were standing.

"I thought they were acting strange" Hermione said waving at them and when she did they all disappeared from the window.

"Do you want to go inside?" Draco asked.

"Yea" Hermione said and they walked in the house and sat by the fire talking.

That's all it was…talking. But it seemed to have so much more meaning, all the laughing they did…it just seemed so special and important to them. And that's how they spent the rest of their lives together.

A/N: I can't believe that this is the last chapter! I just want to thank you guys for liking my story and being so supportive you guys rock! I will be posting a new story; it's another Draco/Hermione. It's called "Getting Even" I'll go ahead and give you guys the summary.

Summary: When Hermione catches her boyfriend, Harry, cheating on her with Draco's girlfriend Hermione and Draco decide to take things into their own hands and get even. They pretend to be going out to make their ex's jealous but while their 'pretending' something happens that they didn't expect. They start wishing that there weren't pretending….hmmm….what's going to happen?

BlackPearl07 


End file.
